Amore Male
by Park Nam Woo
Summary: "Cintaku kau abaikan, kau pun memberiku airmata di setiap waktunya. Kau berkata kau mencintaiku, tapi kemudian aku mulai berpikir ulang. Apa benar selama ini kau memang mencintaiku?" – Luhan. / YAOI. HUNHAN /


**Title: Amore Male**

**Author: Park Nam Woo**

**Genre: Sad, Hurt (maybe)**

**Cast: HunHan**

**Length: Oneshoot**

_"**Cintaku kau abaikan, kau pun memberiku airmata di setiap waktunya. Kau berkata kau mencintaiku, tapi kemudian aku mulai berpikir ulang. Apa benar selama ini kau memang mencintaiku?" – Luhan.**_

_Rasa cinta yang kita ukir bersama itu kini hanyalah tinggal kenangan._

_Dalam kenangan, kau seret aku perlahan menuju masa yang harusnya aku lupakan, hingga aku sadar. bahwa aku sedang dipermainkan._

_Kisah ini akan ku simpan dan__ku__ukir dengan indah walau hanya pahitnya yang hati berkata jujur, namun apa daya hati tak bisa didengar._

_Aku__tak__tau apakah kita jodoh? Semua sudah di atur tuhan kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa menjalankannya_

_._

_Kau yang bilang aku tak perduli? Tapi kenyataannya aku selalu mengkhawatirkan mu. _

_mungkin sedikit kecurigaanku membuatmu risih. tapi, mengertilah. aku pernah dikecewakan karena terlalu percaya._

_Aku sadar aku__tak sempurna tapi aku minta maaf aku berharap kau yang sempurna__untukku. _

_Perbedaan itu menyatukan bukan memisahkan._

Luhan Pov

Setiap detik demi detik yang kulewati begitu berharga untukku, kenapa? Karna setelah aku merasakan bahwa ini semua menyulitkan, jadi aku baru paham dan memmiliki spekulasi seperti itu.

Kali ini adalah kesekian kalinya aku mengalami luka dan sakit, baik secara Fisik maupun Psikis. Awalnya aku ingin menyerah dan pergi sejauh mungkin untuk menjauh dan menenangkan hati dan pikiranku, tapi aku mulai berpikir ulang, untuk apa aku melakukannya. Langkahku sudah sejauh ini, jadi tak ada gunanya aku lari karna pada akhirnya aku pun akan tetap terjatuh dan terkapar tak berdaya.

Pusing itu kembali menyerang disetiap sesi perform malam itu, aku salah memang telah memaksakan tubuhku untuk tetap menjalani aktivitas ku sebagai seorang Entertain. Padahal diagnosis yang kudapat sehari sebelumnya, dokter sudah menyarankanku untuk beristirahat selama seminggu. Tapi satu hal yang tak bisa ku hindari, yaitu Fans. Aku begitu menyayangi mereka, tak akan kubiarkan mereka kecewa padaku.

Meskipun aku tahu suatu hari pasti ada kalanya mereka merasakan kekecewaan padaku yang tak lagi bisa bersama mereka.

Aku bawa tubuhku meninggalkan ruang make up kala itu guna menghindari kontak dengan rekan-rekanku sesama grup agar mereka tak khawatir. Selalu seperti ini.

Entah sudah berapa banyak suplemen, vitamin dan pil-pil obat yang masuk dalam tubuhku, jika teman-temanku memergoki ku tengah meminum semua itu aku selalu berdalih jika itu hanyalah Vitamin biasa, tapi sebenarnya di balik itu semua aku sedang menutupi diriku yang yang semakin rapuh dan tak berdaya kepada mereka.

Aku sudah bilang kan luka dan sakit ku itu secara Fisik maupun Psikis. Fisikku memang tengah bermasalah aku akui itu dan ini sudah berlangsung sejak lama namun aku memilih bungkam dan bersembunyi dibalik obat-obat itu.

Tuhan memang adil bukan, jika tubuh sudah merasakan sakit maka harus selaras dengan perasaan. Ya, aku merasakan keduanya secara bersamaan, aku tak marah pada tuhan ataupun menyalahkan keadaan namun aku lebih mengumpat pada diriku sendiri yang tak bisa menjaga-Nya, mempertahankan diri-Nya disisiku.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku lebih banyak mengalah pada-Nya dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Manajer Hyung ataupun rekan ku yang lain.

Namanya Sehun, jika mendnegar nama itu entah kenapa bukan kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan melainkan adalah rasa sakit. Aku memang tak pernah bermasalah dengannya bahkan sejak 2 tahun lalu, sejak kita berdua mengikat hubungan yang 'Tak wajar' ini dengan sebuah kata cinta dan juga status.

Tapi meskipun begitu, aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak peka dengan situasi, meskipun ia tak mengumpat ataupun mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan jika bersamaku aku bisa tahu jika dia tengah berada di titik bosan. Mungkin dia sudah bosan dengan ku dan memilih untuk mencari sandaran baru yang lebih memahami dan juga mengayominya.

Dan ternyata terbukti, akhir-akhir ini dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan rekan ku sesama grup juga, Tao. Awalnya aku tak masalah jika mereka menunjukan keintiman mereka di social media ataupun ketika bermain bersama di waktu latihan. Karna aku berpikir mereka adalah sahabat yang begitu dekat.

Tapi semakin berjalannya waktu, aku merasa bahwa mereka tidak main-main, bukan hanya di social media, dan juga saat latihan saja, tapi disetiap waktu. Bahkan kini aku bisa menghitung berapa kali aku berkomunikasi secara langsung dengan Sehun dibandingkan bersama dengan Tao.

Sakit.

Aku mengalah, mungkin memang aku yang salah hingga orang yang begitu berarti bagiku perlahan-lahan menjauh dan sulit kujangkau kembali.

Konser malam itu berakhir dan itu bertempat di Jakarta, Indonesia. Hanya Manajer yang mengetahui kondisiku yang sebenarnya, karna itu setiap kali aku meraih plastic obat-obatan ku, dia akan membawaku menjauh dari Rekan-rekan ku agar mereka tak khawatir. Entah sampai kapan aku menutupinya tapi yang pasti ini semua akan terkuak.

Jadi biarlah waktu yang menentukan semuanya.

"Liburan musim panas ini ayo kita ke Qingdao, banyak tempat menarik yang baru saja dibuka disana"

Aku mendengar lagi pembicaraan antara Sehun dan Tao, aku memilih untuk diam sedangkan member lain mulai menanggapi.

"Member K akan menghabiskan waktu di Korea sepertinya, begitu juga dengan member M, bukan begitu manajer Hyung?" Ku lihat Baekhyun bertanya pada manajer.

"Terserah kalian saja, yang jelas libur dua hari itu harus benar-benar dimanfaatkan"

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke tempat Tao, kupikir Qingdao memang menyenangkan" Aku beralih menatap Sehun. Dugaanku benar! Sehun pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya lagi bersama Tao seperti pada tahun baru kemarin.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Apa disana ada pantai?" Suho juga mulai tertarik, dan aku memilih tak mau mendengarkan percakapan antara ketiganya lagi, karna telingaku sudah kusumpal dengan earphone.

Aku memilih untuk pulang langsung Ke Beijing malam itu juga, Aku sudah memutuskan nya dengan Manajer Hyung, dan syukurlah dia mengerti akan kondisiku.

Beberapa pertanyaan sempat Rekan-rekanku ajukan padaku, Kenapa begitu mendadak? Kau begitu merindukan orangtuamu ya hyung? Kenapa tak ikut dulu ke Korea?

Aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyuman yang kupaksakan, aku bahkan tak yakin dua hari jatah libur itu bisa benar-benar membuatku bahagia seperti yang lainnya, karna sesampainya di Beijing yang harus kulakukan adalah mengunjungi rumah sakit.

Sebelum aku pergi aku mendengarnya mengucapkan sebuah kata yang begitu berarti bagiku, Ya.. Sehun menghampiriku dan menyuruhku memakai masker.

"Hati-hati Hyung, bersenang-senanglah."

Hanya itu, dan dia kembali menghampiri Tao dan sibuk bercengkrama dengan pria bermata panda itu lagi. Kembali kurasakan sakit dihatiku yang begitu menyesakkan, bahkan aku ingin sekali mengeluarkan airmata yang sudah menggenang di mataku saat ini. tapi aku memilih untuk menahannya, menundukkan kepalaku agar wajah terpuruk ini tak terlihat.

Di dalam pesawat, kata-kata yang ia berikan selalu terngiang di kepalaku, aku bahagia ketika dia berkomunikasi denganku, bagiku seluruh kata-kata nya begitu berarti karna aku tak tahu sampai kappa aku bisa mendengar suaranya dan melihatnya berbicara padaku lagi. Meskipun aku tahu dia mengatakan itu hanya sebuah kata tapi bagiku itu begitu bermakna.

Entahlah aku kenapa, yang jelas setiap harinya aku merasakan keputusasaan. Di setiap penerbangan ku kembali aku harus merasakan cemas, dan juga jantungku yang selalu berpacu akibat phobia ku terhadap ketinggian.

Pagi ini Aku dan Gao mengunjungi rumah sakit yang biasa aku singgahi untuk check up, aku tak menyangka jika rumah sakit di liburan musim panas ini ramai, tak seperti biasanya.

"Luhan.. sepertinya setelah ini kau ketahuan. Ada media"

"Hhh.. aku tahu, biarkan saja. tetap tutup mulut"

Ya, aku melihat ada beberapa media lokal di lokasi, cukup menyesal juga aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Tapi ini sudah terlanjur dan hari ini aku harus benar-benar check up.

Beberapa pemeriksaan kulakukan untuk mengetahui perkembangan kesehatanku. Setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit Dokter memberikan hasilnya padaku.

"Bertambah buruk, Vitamin sudah tak bisa lagi kau konsumsi Luhan. Jangan meminum obat penenang lagi karna itu terlalu beresiko pada jantung. Kau hanya perlu meminum obat untuk metabolisme tubuhmu saja" Jelas dokter. Aku hanya menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Bagaimana dengan phobia ku jika tak ada obat penenang?"

"Terapi jalan terbaik daripada mengkonsumsi obat, Obat terlalu beresiko. Kau harus istirahat minimal dua minggu dari sekarang, jika kau tetap memaksakan beraktivitas. Jantungmu tak kuat Luhan dan kemungkinan terburuk adalah gagal jantung"

"A-pa? gagal jantung?"

Mendengar kabar itu rasanya seluruh persendian dalam tubuhku melumpuh, apakah sampai separah itu? untuk beristirahat satu minggu saja itu sudah sangat sulit bagiku bagimana bisa aku melakukannya. Jelas akan sulit.

"Konsumsi obatmu dan beristirahatlah. Meskipun kau tidak pernah mengambil pusing dengan kondisimu tapi tubuhmu tak bisa dibohongi. Seluruh system kinerja tubuhmu merespon dan lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Terlihat begitu buruk"

"Apa ada vitamin lain untuk membantu agar tubuhku bisa kembali Fit?" Tanyaku meminta jalan keluar lain.

"Tidak ada Luhan. Tubuh manusia rentan dengan ini. Istirahat dan rajinlah berolahraga"

Percakapan berakhir, aku memilih untuk segera pulang saja, mendengar kabar itu membuat aku dibuat drop. Aku akui untuk berjalan saja kini kakiku sudah sangat berat dan lagi tubuhku panas dingin dan sangat nyeri. Memang sepertinya aku butuh istirahat.

"Dokter benar, kau harus istirahat. Kau kerja terus menerus tapi hanya diberi waktu istirahat 2 jam itu namanya penyiksaan Luhan"

"Aku tak bisa, konser masih belum selesai"

"Aku akan bicara pada manajermu, Kau manusia Luhan. Tak selamanya Manusia sehat"

Aku tak peduli, biarlah terserah Gao akan melakukan apa aku hanya bisa berjalan lunglai untuk segera pulang. Tulangku terasa sudah remuk semua kali ini.

Aku kembali meminum obat-obatku saat kepalaku bereaksi lagi, aku jadi sering mimisan, pusing dan juga nyeri di area kepalaku, belum lagi tubuhku yang semakin nyeri dan juga semakin kurus.

Aku menghampiri meja mini disamping jendela kamarku. Kuraih buku notice yang biasa ku gunakan untuk menulis puisi dan juga perkembangan kondisiku.

Ku gurat satu garis di antara banyaknya garis yang telah ku ukir sejak penderitaan ini dimulai.

Garis-garis itu menandakan waktu yang sudah kutempuh selama ini.

"Satu hari berjalan lancar, dan Tuhan masih memberikan ku kesempatan untuk bernafas hari ini"

Aku tersenyum miris ketika aku meratapi nasibku sendiri. Tanganku terulur untuk kembali merangkai kata demi kata di kertas putih itu, namun belum sempat ku gurat, sebuah noda merah sudah tercetak disana.

Ku bawa tubuhku menjauh dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menyalakan keran dan mulai membersihkannya lagi.

Aku kembali mimisan, dan ini adalah mimisan terbanyak dari mimisan ku yang pernah terjadi. Kulihat bayanganku di cermin, dan aku mulai menyadari jika aku bahkan sangat buruk.

Aku butuh seseorang, aku butuh sandaran kali ini. tapi siapa? Aku tak bisa menjalani ini sendiri. Bahkan untuk tersenyum saja rasanya sulit bagiku sekarang.

Dering ponsel menyapaku, kuraih dengan lemah dan menempelkan benda itu ditelingaku.

_'Luhan, Gao menghubungiku. Kondisimu makin parah?'_

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Hyung, akan ku usahakan datang ke Bangkok nanti"

_'Tidak, jika itu hasilnya kau di ijinkan untuk istirahat, akan ku beritahu member kalau begitu. Kami akan mengunjungimu'_

"Tidak, jangan Hyung. Jangan beritahu mereka, biarkan mereka menikmati liburan mereka. Aku tak apa percayalah, terimakasih untuk ijin nya Hyung"

Percakapan terhenti sejenak dan kudengar suara helaan diseberang sana, Aku tahu pasti manajer hyung kecewa dengan keputusanku. dia memang bersikeras mengungkap semuanya namun saat itu juga aku menolak dan menyuruhnya tetap bungkam.

_'Baiklah, kalau begitu istirahatlah. Beritahu aku jika kau sudah membaik, semoga kau bisa hadir di konser terakhir di Beijing nanti'_

"Ne Hyung, terimakasih. Ya.. semoga Hyung"

Sambungan terputus, dan kembali kurasakan airmata ini jatuh dengan sendirinya. Entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat lemah sekarang ini. pada akhirnya memang aku sudah membuat fans ku kecewa dengan tidak hadirnya aku di Bangkok nanti.

Kepala ku terasa seperti mau meledak kali ini, berkali-kali aku meringis sakit namun itu tak membantu sama sekali, bahkan obat-obat yang kuminum sudah tak bereaksi apapun.

Ku raih ponselku berniat menghubungi Gao untuk membantuku kali ini. dia setuju dan aku bisa bernafas lega, hanya dia yang mengerti tentang kondisiku dan hanya dia yang bisa kumintai bantuan.

Ku tekan kepalaku menggunakan bantal sekuat mungkin untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya dan itu terus kulakukan sampai akhirnya Gao datang dengan wajah panic menghampiriku.

"Kita ke rumah sakit Lu,"

Aku semakin meringis sakit di sepanjang jalan menuju ke rumah sakit. Rasa nyeri dan pusing ini semakin menyiksa, bahkan tubuhku ketika Gao membopongku ke ruang rawat sangat nyeri dan linu.

Aku tak tahu apapun lagi karna dokter langsung memberiku obat bius. Satu hal pasti aku tahu, Harapanku makin menipis sekarang.

Waktu berlalu, pemeriksaan demi pemeriksaan dilakukan sekitar 5 jam lamanya dokter mengabari jika kondisi Luhan memang seharusnya dalam masa perawatan untuk jangka yang lama.

Gao yang mendengar kabar itu awalnya berniat mengabari manajer Luhan tapi mengingat jadwal EXO masih ada konser, ia mengurungkan niat nya karna tak mau membuat konsentrasi member lain terganggu dan mereka jadi tidak fokus dalam konsernya nanti.

Gao menunggu beberapa jam sampai akhirnya Luhan sadar, ia sebisa mungkin memberikan yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya itu. Luhan tak punya sandaran dan teman berkeluh kesah, mungkin hanya dia orang yang memang benar-benar Luhan butuhkan sekarang ini.

Selama Gao mengenal Luhan, Orang tua Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka bahan di hari besar yang harusnya dihabiskan bersama keluarga saja Luhan tak bisa merasakannya, karna yang Luhan lakukan pasti menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya ketimbang dengan orang tuanya.

"Dokter mengatakan kau harus istirahat dan dirawat beberapa hari,"

"Baiklah aku mengerti, apa kau membawa ponselku?"

"Jangan terlalu lama bermain ponsel, radiasi sinyalnya berbahaya untuk otakmu. Aku akan membeli makanan dulu dibawah"

Luhan hanya mengangguk paham, setelah itu Gao pergi dan tinggalah Luhan sendiri diruangan ini. ia berniat membuka social media untuk mengetahui kabar mengenai rekan-rekan nya yang lain.

Niatan awal itu ternyata tidak terlaksana ketika matanya melihat trending di Weibo yang mengabarkan jika dirinya tengah sakit dan ketika Luhan membaca artikel demi artikel yang beredar. Ada fotonya yang datang ke rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu bersama Gao.

Luhan membaca komentar-komentar dari fans yang rata-rata memberikan support padanya, Luhan tersenyum haru. Airmatanya kembali jatuh karna merasa terharu dengan respon fans untuknya.

Namun di sisi lain, bagaimana jika mereka tahu kondisinya yang sebenarnya apa ia akan membuat fans nya semakin bertambah khawatir dan membuat mereka menangis? Tidak, Luhan tak mau itu terjadi.

Beberapa pesan masuk menyapa ponselnya, dan itu dari rekan-rekannya dan juga manajer. Ternyata mereka sudah membaca artikel itu. Luhan tersenyum kendati airmata itu tetap saja mengalir.

Luhan membalas seluruh pesan itu dengan ucapan terimakasih dan juga maaf. Ia senang dirinya ternyata masih ada yang memperhatikan, tapi diantara banyaknya pesan yang masuk, sama sekali tak ada pesan dari Sehun, Tao maupun Suho.

"Mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang sekarang, ya kurasa begitu" gumam Luhan.

Luhan membuka Instagramnya, sebenarnya ia cukup nekat untuk membuka akun milik dua orang diantara tiga dari daftar nama diatas. Ia hanya ingin memastikan jika mereka memang menikmati liburan mereka tau tidak dan ketika Luhan melihat …

Tes

Luhan Pov

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, tersenyum kala melihat beberapa postingan yang menunjukan mereka bertiga ternyata bahagia. Liburan yang menyenangkan pikirku.

Sehunnie.. apa kau tidak tahu jika aku sakit? Tak bolehkah aku egois?

Ingatanku kembali berkelana ke masa lalu, dulu sebelum sekarang.. dulu saat interview Sehun pernah ditanya tentang rencana liburan dia mengatakan dengan jelas jika ia ingin liburan di China bersama denganku, tapi itu dulu bukan sekarang.

Dulu Sehun mengatakan jika ia senang berada di dekatku karna aku tipikal Hyung dan juga namja yang lembut dan mengayomi karna itu dia merasa nyaman berada di dekatku, tapi sayangnya lagi itu dulu bukan sekarang.

Dulu ketika ia sakit pasti orang pertama yang ia minta untuk berada di sisinya adalah aku, dan aku akan dengan senang hati menghampirinya merangkulnya dan memberikan kehangatan agar dia nyaman, dan lagi .. itu dulu bukan sekarang.

Bahkan sekarang ketika diriku yang berada di posisi Sehun. Ia sama sekali tak melirikku, kendati aku tengah membutuhkannya, membutuhkan pelukan, sandarannya agar aku sedikit lebih nyaman dan juga sedikit tersenyum.

Tapi memang kondisi sekarang tak bisa kembali ke masa lalu, hatiku kembali merasakan sesaknya nasib hidupku sekarang ini.

Dalam hati kecilku aku sellau berharap jika ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk di siang bolong, aku manusia yang memiliki rasa cinta dan juga cemburu.

Mencintai seseorang yang lagi-lagi dulu juga mencintaiku, karna mungkin sekarang dihatinya sudah ada orang lain yang lebih mengerti akan dirinya ketimbang diriku.

Cemburu ketika orang yang dicintai lebih bahagia bersama orang lain ketimbang orang yang telah diabaikan seperti diriku ini yang jelas-jelas menunggunya, mencintainya, mengharakan kehadirannya dan menyapa dengan suara lembut ..

_Apa kau baik-baik saja?.. bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau bersenang-senang?_

Bisakah aku berharap itu terjadi? Sayangnya itu hanyalah anganku belaka. Pada kenyataannya orang yang diharapkan tak ada disampingku, merangkulku, menyapaku bahkan melirikku saja tidak.

Aku tak pernah kuat jika melihat moment-moment mereka berdua, aku tak membenci Sehun ataupun Tao, mereka dua orang yang kucintai dalam hidupku, Tao adik ku dan Sehun orang yang special untukku.

Tapi entah kenapa hati ini tak bisa berbohong ketika mereka tengah bersama, responnya akan selalu bertolak belakang dnegan ucapan manisku terhadap mereka.

Ku tutup semua akun media social ku, aku menghapus airmataku ketika pintu terbuka dan Gao kembali dengan beberapa kantung makanan di tangannya.

"Luhan.. wajahmu sembab, kau menangis?" aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bisa kau berikan aku kertas dan juga pulpen?"

Sehun Pov

**Terlihat mengunjungi Rumah sakit Luhan bersama rekannya keluar setelah 1 jam menjalani pemeriksaan. Dugaan sementara di duga kelelahan.**

**Lao Gao berkomentar "Dia juga manusia, dia bekerja tanpa istirahat dia begitu lelah dan juga butuh tidur"**

Aku tengah membuka Instagramku guna melihat komentar-komentar dari fans yang selalu bias memuatku tersenyum dan bersemangat, namun perasaanku adi campur aduk ketika salah satu fansite ku dan Juga Luhan menandai ku sebuah foto screencap dari salah satu artikel China.

Aku segera meng-close akun ku dan mencari nomor yang menjadi tujuanku. Beberapa menit aku menunggu panggilanku tak juga di angkat. Kucoba kembali untuk menghubunginya dan untuk yang keempat kalinya terdengar suara parau dari seberang sana.

"Hyung kau sakit?" tanyaku langsung ke akar masalah.

_'Aku tak apa. Bersenang-senanglah Sehunnie'_

"Jangan berbohong. Aku baca di media tadi"

_'Media berbohong'_

" Ada fotomu"

_'Aku hanya mengantar teman'_

"Hyung.. temanmu bilang kau sakit karna kelelahan. Jangan berbohong"

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari seberang, kembali kupanggil namanya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara desahan halus ditelingaku.

_'Aku hanya butuh istirahat, Kau tak perlu khawatir. Baiklah Sehun, maaf aku harus segera meminum obatku. Semoga harimu menyenangkan'_

PIP

"Tidak.. tunggu.. Hyung..Hyung.. arggg"

"Ada apa?" Tao menghampiriku setelah ia mengambil barang setelah pemeriksaan tadi.

"Luhan hyung sakit"

"Oh, iya aku baru membaca artikel tadi itu juga dari Suho hyung. Dia hanya perlu istirahat Sehunnie"

_Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, aku merasakan sesak yang begitu mendalam. Pertanda apakah ini?_

**Aku harus meminta maaf kepada fans Thailand dan semua orang lainnya. Karena kelelahan yang berlebihan selama jangka waktu yang panjang, aku sering sakit kepala, masalah tidur, dan aku sering merasa pusing. Dokter bersikeras bahwa aku beristirahat untuk sementara waktu. Aku tidak bisa menghadiri konser Thailand. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Awalnya aku pikir aku bisa menyelesaikan semua jadwal, dan menunjukkan kepada semua orang penampilan terbaik, tapi sekarang tampaknya itu tidak mungkin lagi. Aku berharap bahwa hal-hal akan menjadi lebih baik segera, dan aku akan dapat menghadiri konser Beijing! Aku harap semua orang tidak khawatir. **

Hari ini keberangkatan kami ke Bangkok dan aku harus mendengar kabar seperti ini?, pihak EXO apalagi member terkejut mendengarnya, karna ini terlalu mendadak.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan manajer tadi aku baru mengetahuinya, mengetahui kenyataan yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benakku.

_"Gao, teman Luhan mengabari ku semalam. Dan setelah Luhan memposting kondisinya itu dia terpaksa harus di opname karna keadaan fisiknya yang sudah sangat parah"_

Aku masih ingat Manajer hyung memberitahu kami semua tentang keadaan Luhan, hari ini bahkan aku tak bersemangat sama sekali untuk menjalani konser. 2 menit lagi pesawat akan berangkat dan hatiku semakin tak tenang.

"Manajer Hyung, Kita ke Beijing sekarang Hyung. Aku ingin melihatnya sendiri" Aku berdiri dari dudukku menghampiri manajer hyung yang duduk di depanku. Tak masalah aku disebut gila sekarang, aku tak peduli. Perasaanku sudah berantakan, kahawatir dan juga cemas menguasai semuanya dan aku harus memastikan nya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, pesawat sudah mau berangkat. Kita konser dulu setelah itu kita langsung ke Beijing. Mengertilah Sehunnie, kita tak bisa cancel begitu saja"

"Tapi Hyung, Luhan hyung sakit. Dan kita…

"Sehunnie kau tenanglah dulu. Percayalah Luhan akan baik-baik saja"

Chanyeol hyung dan juga hyung yang lain kembali membimbingku untuk duduk karna pesawat sudah mulai bergerak. Aku hanya diam, dan memilih menurut. Karna mereka sudah berjanji setelah konser akan langsung ke Beijing jadi aku memilih untuk diam.

_Luhan hyung sepertinya nyaman berada di Zona nya sekarang ini._

_Banyaknya waktu yang dia habiskan diluar kadang membuat kembalinya dia ke tengah-tengah member menjadi sedikit kaku, terutama denganku, bisa kuhitung sekarang jika dulu dalam sehari kami bisa berbincang hampir setiap menit, tapi untuk kali ini bahkan 5 menit saja tidak sampai, itupun hanya terjadi 2 kali dalam sehari._

_Komunikasi yang kurang membuatku merindukan masa-masa dimana dulu jadwal EXO masih tidak terlalu padat, ke Luar negeri pun masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Dan dulu adalah masa dimana aku nyaman berada di Zona ku._

_Bertemu seseorang yang membuat kita nyaman. Ya, aku menemukannya dari sosok Luhan, awalnya aku merasa dia adalah sosok Hyung yang baik untukku, dia sangat mengayomi dan menyayangiku seperti adiknya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu aku tidak lagi mengangapnya sebagai Hyung. Mungkin karna dulu aku begitu merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya sampai berpisah satu senti saja aku tak bisa._

_Kata Cinta. Ya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cintaku kepadanya, dia tak menolak dan aku bahagia saat itu. kami menjalani hubungan 'Sembunyi-Sembunyi' ini dengan baik sampai berjalan 2 tahun lamanya._

_Tapi, sejak popularitas EXO semakin melejit bagaikan diterbangkan oleh sebuah roket ke angkasa, jadwal menjadi kacau. Tim Manajemen tiap harinya mendapatkan kontrak kerja di berbagai acara dan juga luar negeri yang berniat mengundang EXO._

Aku sempat berpikir begitu kepada Luhan Hyung, aku akui hubungan ku menjadi kurang baik setelah ia sibuk dengan akting dan aktivitas solo nya. Aku jenuh dan merindukan dia yang dulu.

_"ini hanya vitamin biasa Sehunnie,"_

Setiap kali aku melihatnya tengah meminum berbagai macam obat dan juga pil yang tak sedikit itu ia selalu mengatakan jika itu hanyalah Vitamin biasa, dan bodohnya aku mempercayainya begitu saja tanpa tahu jika itu adalah obat yang membuat Luhan hyung bertahan sehingga bisa kuat untuk melakukan segala aktivitas menyibukkannya itu.

Kenapa aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semuanya, bahkan aku sudah terlambat untuk menyadari ini. ku ambil langkah masuk kedalam sebuah kamar dimana disana ada seseorang yang begitu berarti untukku tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Selamat malam hyung.. ini aku Sehunnie-mu, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? kenapa sambutanmu padaku seperti ini Hyung?"

Aku meraih tangan mungil itu, bahkan kini tangan yang biasa kugenggam itu sudah semakin kecil untuk ku genggam. Ku cium berkali-kali dan tanpa disuruh airmataku keluar dengan sendirinya.

Kami baru saja sampai di Beijing dan aku memutuskan untuk langsung menjenguk Luhan Hyung malam ini.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk diceritakan, komunikasi terakhirku bersamanya adalah saat aku menanyakan kabarnya tempo lalu.

"Kau bilang kau tidak sakit, tapi sekarang yang terjadi seperti ini. kenapa kau menutupinya Hyung? Kenapa?"

Aku mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari saku jaket ku dan menunjukannya pada Luhan hyung seakan Luhan hyung juga melihat nya.

"Kau tahu tidak hyung, EXO-L Bangkok memberikan mu ini. mereka menitipkan boneka rusa ini padaku untuk diberikan kepadamu. Apa kau suka?" Aku diam sejenak untuk menahan isakanku. Sesak itu kembali kurasakan ketika aku tak melihat respon berarti dari luhan yang masih tertidur.

"Ada juga yang memberikan Gelang couple ini, mereka bilang kita harus selalu bersama. Aku bilang aku akan melakukannya, apa kau sependapat denganku?" kembali kucium tangan itu lebih lama.

"Hyung cepat bangun, aku merindukanmu"

_**Luhan dinyatakan Koma**_

Jelang beberapa jam lagi Konser terakhir di Beijing dimulai pihak rumah sakit mengabari pihak EXO dan memberitahu mereka jika Luhan mengalami Koma.

"Hyung kumohon ijinkan aku ke rumah sakit"

"Sehun. Konser sebentar lagi dimulai dan ini konser terakhir, professional lah sedikit"

Sehun tetap bersikeras untuk absen di Konser terakhir berkali-kali ia ingin kabur dan meronta bagaikan orang gila memohon agar dirinya bisa ke rumah sakit.

Beberapa part terakhir sebelum konser berakhir Sehun banyak melakukan kesalahan dalam gerakan. Semua paham jika Sehun pasti terpukul dengan kabar itu tapi mereka juga sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda.

Lagu Lucky adalah lagu terakhir di Konser malam ini dan juga konser terakhir dalam rangkaian jadwal konser mereka. Lagi-lagi konser ini diliputi oleh kesedihan yang teramat mendalam seperti konser di Bangkok karena absennya Luhan. Apalagi ini adalah tanah kelahiran nya.

Ketika lagu berakhir, fans melakukan project mereka dengan menunjukan banner **'Get Well Soon Luhan'** serempak sambil menangis. Member yang melihat langsung mengabadikan project itu dengan kamera mereka , rasa haru itu tak bisa mereka bendung lagi. Member berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih atas nama Luhan sebagai penghormatan.

Dan secara bersamaan pula, ketika project itu ditunjukan di akhir Lagu, alat pendeteksi jantung Luhan menyerukan bunyi Beep panjang.

Lao Gao yang bertugas menjaga Luhan kala itu berlari kalang kabut memanggil Dokter dan setelah itu Luhan menjalani pemeriksaan.

Tepat ketika Member EXO tiba di rumah sakit, Dokter keluar dan mengabari kabar paling menyakitkan yang harus mereka terima.

"Maaf, Luhan tidak bisa diselamatkan"

_**Aku bersyukur tuhan masih mengijinkan ku untuk bertahan dan bisa menghibur banyak orang dengan kemampuanku. Tapi tersenyum dalam kesedihan tetap saja menyakitkan.**_

_**Aku menambah garis lagi, karna hari ini aku bisa menjalaninya dengan full.**_

*Notice terakhir yang Luhan torehkan di bukunya, ada beberapa bercak darah di halaman ini

_**Untuk Seseorang yang sulit untuk ku jangkau lagi..**_

_**Oh Sehun-**_

_**Sehunnie sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika aku pernah berbuat salah padamu hingga membuatmu menjauh dan sulit untuk kujangkau lagi..**_

_**Berbahagialah dengan Tao, dan juga member lainnya karna suatu hari nanti aku yakin aku akan pergi jauh dan kembali pulang...**_

_**Salah satu tandanya adalah ketika surat yang kutulis ini telah sampai di tanganmu, jangan bersedih kumohon. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu jika aku beruntung mengenalmu dan juga yang lain..**_

_**Maaf jika aku harus menutupi semua ini, karna itulah yang harus kulaukan..**_

_**Maaf juga jika aku belum bisa menjadi seseorang yang terbaik untukmu, aku memang bukan manusia yang sempurna tapi sebisa mungkin aku selalu berusaha sempurna dimatamu..**_

_**Kendati setiap tindakanmu mungkin membuatmu tak nyaman dan membuatmu pergi dan menghilang..**_

_**Sehunnie.. meskipun kelak jika kau tidak mau membaca surat ini tak apa karna aku sudah menitipkan puisi-puisiku pada Lao Gao, semua puisi itu ku tulis karna kau yang memintanya dulu saat ulang tahunmu yang ke 16 tahun..**_

_**Aku masih ingat kau berkata "Hyung, aku suka puisi bagaimana kalau aku minta kau buatkan puisi untukku. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau membuatkannya untukku"..**_

_**Dan aku juga senang membuat puisi-puisi itu untukmu Sehun.. semoga kau suka, maaf sekali lagi maafkan aku.**_

_**Jangan menangis :)**_

_**-Xiao Lu-**_

*surat terakhir Luhan yang ditulis ketika ia meminta kertas dan bulpoin kepada Gao

**Line 1:**

_**Rintik Hujan mengguyur tanah berubah basah**_

_**Lubang-lubang akibat tumpuan airnya terbelah**_

_**Secerca harapan kini tinggalah tuah**_

_**Dan tak akan bisa lagi ku ubah**_

_**Hujan turun di musim gugur, aku sangat berharap kau ada disisiku memelukku, OSH aku kedinginan …**_

**Line 2:**

_**Mencintaimu adalah hal yang terindah bagiku**_

_**Baiklah, aku setuju.. karna itu aku memilihmu**_

_**Tapi fajar, dengarlah jeritan ku.. dia telah membeku**_

_**Haruskah aku menyerah dan membisu?**_

_**Mencintai tak hanya sekedar untuk dicintai. Tetapi bagaimana menjaga dan menghargai perasaan yang disebut cinta.. benar begitu kan OSH?**_

**Line 3:**

_**Tubuh ini semakin rintih dan meronta tak tertahan**_

_**Darah kering tercetak dalam pola abstrak didepan mata**_

_**Jeritan hatiku mengirim sinyal tak bertuan**_

_**Melihatmu bahagia tanpa aku, membuatku terluka**_

_**Dan sekarang aku paham akan sesuatu, 'Berani dicintai berarti harus berani juga untuk disakiti dan akan merasa kehilangan'**_

_**Apa sekarang kau tengah membuat ku sakit? Baiklah aku berani OSH :')**_

**Line 4:**

**_Hela nafas ini semakin menipis_**

**_Sang tuan disini hanya tersenyum miris_**

**_Suaraku berusua meringis-ringis_**

**_Merasakan hati yang begitu teriris_**

_**Terkadang air mata adalah tanda kebahagiaan yang tak mampu di ucapkan. Dan senyuman terkadang adalah tanda rasa sakit yang mencoba untuk kuat. Dan aku akan mencoba kuat sampai semua ini berakhir, OSH kuharap kau juga begitu..**_

*Kutipan puisi-puisi singkat yang Luhan tulis di halaman terakhir buku notice nya, dan semuanya adalah ungkapannya kepada Sehun.

Duka mendalam dirasakan keluarga EXO, fans di seluruh dunia menangis dan turut berduka. Beberapa kutipan puisi-puisi yang Luhan tulis dengan sengaja Sehun posting di akun instagramnya untuk mengenang seseorang yang begitu ia cinta itu.

Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang dengan tega telah membuat luka mendalam dihati Luhan, bahkan ketika Luhan menghadapi dan berjuang dengan kejamnya dunia ini dia tak ada disisi pria manis itu.

Rangkaian bunga itu bertambah satu diantara tumpukan bunga yang terhampar di area Nisan Pria bernama Luhan.

Sehun kembali datang ke tanah Beijing untuk menjenguk pria manisnya itu entah sudah yang keberapa kali nya.

"Luhan Hyung.. Aku mencintaimu"

_**Sejenak rintik menatap tangisan kemarau**_

_**Serupa dengan gerimis ujung matamu**_

_**Mengintip asa sekedar berharap**_

_**Semoga esok masih bersemi**_

_**Kala rindu menyala kembali**_

_**Sepi permainkan warna**_

_**Mengoyak kesucian yang terluka**_

_**Di bujuk Rayu lepaskan Rindu. *SB**_

_**-OSH-**_

_**Kekasih..**_

_**Kucari engkau di ujung malam**_

_**Dicelah gumpalan hitam kabut hitam**_

_**Namun yang kutemui hanyalah cinta nisan**_

_**Disaluti airmataku yang tak berzaman.. *RS**_

_**-OSH-**_

**END**


End file.
